


A Lifetime of Love

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Magic Drugs, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Malec drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Izzy want to play a drinking game, but they didn't get what they expected.

“Jace!” Izzy yelled, walking into the room where the blond boy and Magnus were sitting. 

“Jesus, Izzy. What?” Jace complained, turning to look at his sister.

“I just learnt about a game from Clary which we have got to try.”

“What is it?” he asked. Magnus put down his book, curious as well.

“It’s called never have I ever,” she said. “One person says something they have never done, and anyone else who has done it has to drink.”

“Sounds fun,” Jace said. “But just the two of us? Clary’s out with Simon tonight.”

“Well, Magnus and Alec can play,” Izzy said, but Jace just scoffed.

“Alec hasn’t done anything, he’d be completely sober.” They both looked up when Magnus snorted. “What?” Jace asked.

“Nothing, nothing. You two play your little game, Alec and I will find something else to do.”

“No, we can’t play alone, you two will have to do,” Izzy said.

“Thanks,” Magnus said flatly. “I feel so appreciated.”

 

 

Hours later the three siblings and Magnus are sitting in a circle surrounded by alcohol.

“I just want to remind everyone that I think this is a bad idea,” Alec said. He’d been dragged into the situation unwillingly, but he wasn’t fighting very hard against it.

“We know, Alec,” Jace said. “Now let’s start. Never have I ever had a threesome.” Alec coughed, surprised, and he turned bright red when both Izzy and Magnus took a drink.

“I am going to be so drunk by the end of this,” Izzy said with a laugh.

“Tell me about it,” Magnus replied before taking his turn. “Never have I ever,” he paused to think of something he had never done. “Um, slept with someone that one of my friends was dating,” he settled on, although this was mainly because Ragnor and Catarina didn’t date very often. No one around him drank either, and he looked slightly disappointed. It was Alec’s turn then.

“Never have I ever,” he blushed before continuing, “slept with a vampire.” Everyone else drank.

“Come on, Alec,” Jace said with a grin.

“My turn,” Izzy jumped in. “Never have I ever had sex in a public area.”

“Really?” Jace asked.

“I have some class,” Izzy replied, but her jaw dropped when Alec and Magnus both drank. “My, my, my, older brother. You’re dirtier than I thought.”

“This was a terrible idea,” Alec muttered.

 

 

 

“Never have I ever applied runes to myself specifically for sex,” Magnus said with a grin. The shadowhunters all groaned as they drank.

“Why have a stamina rune if you’re not going to use it?” Jace said with a shrug.

“Not the rune I was thinking of, but you have a point,” Magnus said with a grin. Izzy and Jace looked at each other in confusion as Alec blushed.

 

 

“Never have I ever made a sex tape,” Jace said. Izzy snorted but didn’t drink. Magnus and Alec glanced at each other before both drinking.

“Oh my god, that’s disgusting!” Jace shrieked. “Who on Earth would want to watch that?”

“It makes for an interesting Sunday afternoon,” Magnus replied.

 

 

“Never have I ever worn a costume in bed,” Izzy said.

“Are you sure you understood the rules?” Magnus asked.

“I usually prefer to remove clothes, not put them on,” she explained.

Jace cheerfully poured himself another drink and chugged it. Magnus winked at Izzy before chugging his own drink, Alec following close behind.

“Oooh, do tell,” Izzy said, grinning at her brother.

“Uh-uh. I’ll need at least two more drinks before I start talking.” 

 

 

“Never have I ever been tied up,” Izzy said and both Magnus and Alec drank without a second thought.

“That was a fun night,” Alec said dreamily, words beginning to slur.

 

 

“Never have I ever tied someone else up,” Jace said. Izzy drank, as did Magnus and Alec, although Alec had a hard time swallowing around his laughter.

“That was an even better night. Remember, Magnus. The time with the scarves not the time with the ropes.” He turned to his siblings and stage whispered, “We don’t talk about the time with the ropes.”

 

 

They played for hours and by the end, all four of them were completely drunk. Alec had opened up more the more they drank, and he would absolutely regret it in the morning, but right then he was having too much fun looking at his siblings’ scandalised expressions to be ashamed.

 


	2. Pain Meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incident, a drugged up Alec confesses his love.

Magnus was relaxing at home when he received the call.

 

“Hello?” he greeted. “The great Magnus Bane speaking.”

 

“Magnus.” It was Izzy, and Magnus sat up when he heard the panic in her voice. “Alec’s been hurt. It’s not too bad, but we need your help.”

 

“I’m on my way,” Magnus responded, hanging up, already creating a portal to the institute.

 

When he got there, he ran to the infirmary and straight to Alec’s side. His shadowhunter boyfriend was gritting his teeth against the pain, and black marks ran up his arms. Magnus sighed in relief when he saw that it was an easy enough fix, but he knew the younger man would still be in a lot of pain. He closed his eyes, wisps of purple flowing from his fingers, and soon the black lines disappeared from Alec’s arms.

 

Alec was still in pain though, so Magnus cast another spell, and smiled as he watched Alec relax into the bed. He opened his eyes drearily and blinked up at the warlock.

 

“Hey, Magnus,” he slurred, and Magnus heard Jace snicker from nearby. He hadn’t even realised the blond was in the room up till that point.

 

“He’ll be out of it for a while. The spell I cast is the magic equivalent of pain medication,” he explained.

 

“You mean he’s basically high right now?” Clary asked, and Magnus nodded with a smile. Alec was busy tugging on his sleeve and whining insistently.

 

“What is it, darling?” he asked turning to see Alec grinning at him.

 

“I love you,” the shadowhunter said, and Magnus could feel his face mirroring the other’s smile.

 

“I love you too,” he said.

 

“No, like I really love you,” Alec insisted. “You’re so sparkly and beautiful. And super smart and kind. And you’ve got all the magic.” He waved his hands then, in a poor imitation of Magnus’s magic.

 

“I think you’ve had enough,” Magnus said, waving his hands over Alec’s face to put him too sleep.

 

“Awww, I wanted to hear more about how much he loved you,” Izzy said, smirking.

 

“Another time maybe,” Magnus said, smiling down at his boyfriend.


	3. The Bet

“I’m not coming out Magnus!” Alec yelled.

 

“I’ve heard that before,” Magnus teased.

 

“I agreed to the bet, I didn’t agree to the audience!” Indeed, Izzy, Jace, Simon, and Clary were all in the living room waiting for Alec to leave the bedroom. Magnus stood next to the door trying to lure Alec out of it.

 

“Well the bet wouldn’t be very interesting if there weren’t witnesses now would it?” Magnus said with a laugh.

 

“Just come out here already,” Jace complained loudly.

 

“I’m sure you look great Alec,” Izzy called out as well.

 

“Darling if you don’t come out willingly, I will force this door open,” Magnus warned, although he was just teasing. Mostly.

 

There was a long period of silence before Alec finally swung the door open, walking into the room with his head high, attempting to seem in control. He was dressed in skinny jeans and a sparkly purple robe which was tied loosely around his bare chest. To top it all off his hair was gelled into pikes  and he was wearing a pair of heels.

 

Jace and Simon immediately started laughing, although Simon stopped when Alec glared at him. Izzy was grinning as if she knew something he didn’t, although she usually looked like that anyway. Clary seemed to be trying to keep a straight face but a small smirk could be seen.

 

Alec continued to glare at people until he felt Magnus’s arms wrap around him from behind. “You look beautiful, darling,” he whispered. “You should let me dress you more often.”


	4. Pranks

Alec hates the world. Jace had been driving him crazy, constantly trying to prank everyone. Simon had introduced him to some prank YouTube channel and Jace had been going crazy ever since. Alec had already avoided two buckets of water, an electric handshake, and a couple of slaps to the head. Clary had not been as lucky, falling victim to most of his worst pranks while Izzy and Alec managed to avoid them.

 

Alec had been hoping that Jace had learnt by now, so he wasn’t expecting it when he opened the door to his bedroom and was hit by a wave of small flecks of something. He began to cough, looking up to see Jace grinning at him through a wave of glitter. The sparkly dust was all over Alec’s floor and when he looked down at himself he saw that his body was coated in the substance as well.

 

“Jace,” he growled as Jace began to laugh hysterically.

 

“It wasn’t my idea,” he gasped out. “It was Magnus’s.” Magnus stepped out then from the back wall where Alec hadn’t seen him.

 

“Sorry, darling. But, you look fabulous,” he said unapologetically.

 

“I hate you both,” Alec growled, storming out of the room to ask Izzy to help him clean up.

 

He regretted his decision when Izzy burst out laughing after seeing him standing in the training room covered in glitter.


	5. makeup

Alec remembered watching Izzy a lot when they were younger, before his life had been shaped by the cage he built for himself. He watched her when she first started using makeup. She was terrible at it. It was too much and poorly put on and it rubbed off after the first ten minutes. Maryse hadn’t approved, but Alec had never seen Izzy smile bigger than when she finally got her winged eyeliner even.

 

Alec had watched her with a strange emotion that he had never been able to properly identify. He’d watch Izzy every morning, telling her if she looked alright, occasionally helping her when she was particularly tired. Once Alec figured out what his feelings for Jace really were and what they meant for him, he stopped. Suddenly his interest in Izzy’s makeup seemed to have other implications.

 

Years later, Alec had come to accept himself for he was. He wasn’t hiding anymore, he didn’t have to. He watched Magnus every morning now. He thought about Izzy and how he used to watch her, only now he knew what that feeling was. Longing. He had felt it with Jace, he had felt it with Magnus, and he felt it every time he saw Magnus put his makeup on in the morning.

 

“Are you just going to stare at me all day?” Magnus asked, a grin on his face.

 

“Could you, um,” Alec cut himself off. He hesitated before taking a deep breath and continuing. “Could you teach me to do that?”

 

Magnus frowned. “To do what?” he asked.

 

“The,” Alec gestured to his face, “makeup thing.” Magnus looked surprised for a second, but he hid it quickly.

 

“I didn’t think you were into this sort of thing, darling,” he said, already gathering up his things and approaching his younger boyfriend.

 

“Neither did I,” Alec said, but he allowed himself to smile softly. “You don’t mind do you?” he asked.

 

“Not one bit,” Magnus replied, tilting Alec’s head up and pulling out a brush.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
